leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ultimate0/Michael, the Lost Skyward
Michael, the Lost Skyward is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Increases resistances and regeneration of nearby allied champions. |description2 = While toggled, Michael loses the passive aura, but also reduces nearby enemy champions' resistances by the same amount and damages enemies within 162.5 range every second. |leveling = |leveling2 = per 5 seconds. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana per second |range = 500 }} Michael's basic attacks slow his targets' movement speed for 1.5 seconds. |description2 = Michael's next basic attack within 7 seconds will deal bonus magic damage and stun the target for 1 second. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} Michael dashes forward and slams the ground, damaging and knocking back enemies hit. |leveling = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Michael casts a holy shield on a target allied champion or himself for 7 seconds, instantly removing any crowd control effects. The target is also immune to any disable and has increased armor and magic resistance based on Michael's for the rest of the duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Lore There is a world far away populated by graceful and beautiful winged beings gifted with immortality, where an ancient conflict still rages. Michael was the strongest among all of the Skywards. His defensive abilities were unmatched by any other living creature. He was so confident of himself that he once dismissed all of the guardians that were entrusted with the duty of protecting the High Counsil's gates, assuring them that he would've kept the place safe. When the young Morgana received this information, her betray wasn't known by Michael, and by using a well-made trick, Morgana stabbed Micheal's back with a cursed dagger, penetrating his armor and cutting his left wing, knocking him out. With the warden out of the way, the enemies raided the Counsil's room without any problem. Michael, who barely survived the hit, woke up after a long time, when the Counsil's palace was already ruined. Since he couldn't stand his unforgivable failure, he left his home for a journey, swearing that he would've found enough power to bring an end to this unending war. His journey brought him to Runeterra, a foreign world discovered by his enemies, where he found clues that led him to an ancient cave, where dragons first lived. There, he managed to earn the ancient dragon race's power. As a result, his own body was covered by an indestructible metallic armor made of dragon scales-like material. After this, he thought of going back to his world, but he was astonished when he found out that he couldn't go back anymore: his newly found power chained him to Runeterra for eternity. While searching for a way to remove this restriction, he heard about the League of Legends, and joined it hoping to find a way to go back to his world and to seek revenge against Morgana. Category:Custom champions